


The Carte Blanche and the Cat From Hell [PODFIC]

by entropyre



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Benzaiten Steel Lives, Carte Blanche Gets A Cat, F/F, Found Family, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, TNAminibang, feat. me trying my hand at an impression of every single member of the carte blanche hfsdkfh, i apologize in advance for the quality of everyone but my buddy and my rita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyre/pseuds/entropyre
Summary: (Original Summary)“Kanagawa? You want to name the family pet after the jackass who tried to kill me for the pilot episode of a stream?”Benten stares back with a shit-eating grin.“How about Catnyagawa instead?”or;Buddy steals a cat.
Relationships: Benzaiten Steel & Juno Steel, Buddy Aurinko/Vespa Ilkay, Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel, Rita & Jet Sikuliaq, Vespa Ilkay & Peter Nureyev
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: Trans Nureyev Agenda Server Minibang!





	The Carte Blanche and the Cat From Hell [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Carte Blanche and the Cat From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037309) by [firecatwashere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecatwashere/pseuds/firecatwashere). 



> This podfic was made for the 2020 Trans Nureyev Agenda Discord Server Minibang! I worked with Goose, our writer, and Stes, our artist, to bring you this super fun and heartwarming story about the Carte Blanche and their stolen critter :) Hope you enjoy!
> 
> To check out the original fic (WHICH YOU SHOULD), check out the link next to the "Inspired By" at the top of this work!! Obviously this podfic couldn't have happened if not for Goose's wonderful writing, and I couldn't be more honored to be reading their work aloud!! And please PLEASE check out Stes's art! It's a gem upon Mars (but twice as bright) and an absolutely darling take on the events of the fic. You can find it [ here!](https://twitter.com/alamangoes/status/1317737364375113729?s=20)  
> Give both the art a retweet/like and the original fic a kudos and a comment, it's well deserved!!
> 
> Follow them on social media too! Here's where you can find Stes: [ twitter](https://twitter.com/alamangoes)  
> And Goose: [ twitter](https://twitter.com/enbygrackle)

**Length** : 14:00 minutes

[entropyre](https://soundcloud.com/entropyre) · [The Carte Blanche and The Cat From Hell [PODFIC]](https://soundcloud.com/entropyre/the-carte-blanche-and-the-cat-from-hell-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to take this opportunity to thank both Goose and Stes for being absolute pleasures to work with, our little groupchat would always brighten up my day with each update and wip (: Thanks for making my first bang experience a really fun and memorable one!! 
> 
> And to anyone who stops to take a listen to this, thanks so much!! If you enjoyed, feel free drop a comment or a kudo if you'd be so inclined :D


End file.
